·:Love and Asociates:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Sakuno Ryusaki esta comprometida con Ryo Echizen...un momento...¿Ryo-ma o Ryo-ga? Esta confusion desatara divertidas situaciones narradas por una desquisiada divertida...RyoxSakuxRyo Pasen a reir un rato, seguro n.n


Wolas! Esta es una historia que me nació de leer un fanfic por ahí, con un toque bastante picante y de humor estupido pero humor al fin. Ma salio pues hacer esta. Lo mismo que empezare a publicar en cada una de mis historias:

IMPORTANTE

_Existe un plazo de una semana, no recibo un Rw, se dará un plazo prudencial, si nadie se muestra interesado en la historia, se borrara definitivamente. No vale la pena escribir toda una serie si no hay ningún interés en ella. _

Au x Ooc

Ryo **x** Saku **x** Ryo

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis no es mió, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios míos xDD)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La verdad no había nada mas peligroso que nombrar el apellido Ryusaki en esa ciudad poblada de enormes edificios de cristal y metal, que bajo la lupa del sol de madres que hacia a esas horas brillaba dejando a todos y cada uno de los seres que osaban salir sin lentes de sus hogares, pues... ciegos y con cara de chino con alergia.

Bueno de regreso a lo que decía, la familia (Nota de la narradora: me salio de El padrino, eh?) eran temidos por todo el que trabajara para la vieja Sumire ... estem... señora Ryusaki, que a resumidas cuentas era toda la población por que la mujer se había comprado todas las empresas de la cuidad y el que no trabajaba para ella pues era el vago que vivía bajo el puente y de cuando en cuando le recogía las latas del patio a la anciana, digo... señora Sumire.

Pues la nieta de la mujer la Fuerza (N.n: ¡dinero hombre!) era la cosa mas tranquila del mundo: Sakuno Ryusaki. La chica en cuestión no tenia ni mas mínima pista de lo que hacia en el 90 de los chances y lo que sabia, en lo que era una experta era en la empresa, había heredado los genes de zángana... digo, de empresaria; de su anciana abuela.

La chica se acerco hasta el hombre que había mencionado su apellido. Le miro amenazantes hombre la miro fijándose en su imponente figura... de un metro sesenta y cinco de altura. Pues si, era mas o menos bajita. Volviendo al tema, la chica lo miro, lo intimido con su figura, el hombre hizo un gesto de reverencia y se alejo.

La chica se sintió poderosa y se fue del cafe. Detrás de ella se vio salir un hombre del tamaño de una pared, siendo este el guardaespaldas de la joven. La chica lo miro con inocencia y se pregunto desde cuando estaba allí. Le miro con más detalle y recordó algo interesante de las corbatas que ahora mismo no venia ni al caso.

Se monto en la limusina y se puso a admirar el televisor apagado, viendolo como si fuese la cosa mas importante del mundo. El hombre pared prendio el aparato, resignado a tener que aguantarse a la mas perdida de las herederas... de hecho, la unica heredera, de la vieja rica. Por este tipo de cosas deberian de pagarle mas.

La chica llego a la enorme y opulenta mansion. Bajo de la limo... en un traspie aguantado por la maleta que llevaba al costado. Al hombre pared le rodó una gota por la nuca y encogió los hombros, esa pequeña persona jamás cambiaría. Entro a la casa y saludo a la gran cantidad de personas que la esperaban en filas junto y haciendo un camino hacia la escalera gigante que ocupaba la vista del centro de la casa.

Las cosas estaban iguales a como las había visto hace un par de anos. Sonrió tímida y felizmente al ver a su abuela bajando las escaleras. Hizo la obligada y acostumbrada reverencia. La señora la con una venita incipiente ocupando un espacio de su cara, que había cambiado a un gesto de "¡¡Te voy a matar Sakuno...!!"

La chica cual cachorro temeroso, se escondió tras el hombre pared; que la observo con curiosidad, para pasar a mirar a la anciana rica, pasando el a esconderse tras la chica con temor. Al ver más detalladamente el gesto de la mujer, el hombre pared empujo a la chica hacia el ancestro enojado y maniático que tenia la tendencia a ser señora. La joven se quedo de hielo frente a la mujer que con ojos de perro sin su hueso la miraba, seguro haciendo de su hueso la chiquilla frente a ella.

Era algo odioso, estupido, que su nieta en un descuido, haya olvidado algo importantísimo, avisar a su abuela que va de regreso. La mujer de la fuerza se limito a dejar escapar la rabia en uno de los servicios, quedando el menudo tipito tirado cual largo era en el piso.

Suspiro pesadamente, seguro que la menuda chiquilla había olvidado por completo el hecho de que una mujer tan ocupada suele viajar bastante a menudo. Y no dudaba de la capacidad de la chica para olvidar cosas asi. Se acerco a ella y le indico que le acompañase al estudio, entrando y seguidamente cambiando a la anciana demoníaca que todos conocemos y odiamos... digo, amamos.

-Sakuno Ryusaki! ¡Sabes que debes avisarme de tus regresos! ¡No puedo simplemente enterarme por la prensa!-exclamo aun molesta-

-Lo siento, pero esta vez fue muy a propósito...-dijo con la seguridad de una oveja que va al matadero, ósea; ninguna-

-¿En serio?-dijo dudando-

-Pues si... y no...-sonrió con la tranquilidad que le crispaba los nervios a la mujer de la fuerza-

-Sakunito... me da miedo que heredes esta empresa...digo, ciudad. Siempre lo olvido...

-Abuela, no te preocupes, haré muy bien mi trabajo, te lo prometo. Ahora...-dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente, con un brillo maligno en ella-

-Sakuno...-se sentó pesadamente en su sillón de mando- te escucho...aunque no importa mucho... al final siempre tengo la razon lo quieras o no...

-Abuela...

-Silencio... que te dejo sin dinero...

-No serias capaz...

-A que si...-mirandola amenazadoramente-

-Etto...-se esconde nuevamente, esta vez, tras una silla-

-A, vez que si...ahora dime lo que me ibas a decirr...

-Sabes... descubrí una carta de mi madre...que dice que tu sabes de mi compromiso...

-¿Carta?... ¿compromiso? ¿Dice algo de que tipo de compromiso es...?-pregunto algo temerosa la mujer-

-Si...M-A-T-R-I-M-O-N-I-O-grito con una fuerza impensable en su gran e imponente figurita-

-Etto...-dijo tragando en seco y mirando hacia los lados, esperando la oportuna interrupción... Que nunca paso - pues veras...

-Según mi madre... o su carta... me casare con el hijo menor de la familia Hechizero...-dijo leyendo un papel todo arrugado que parecía mas tapiz mal hecho que carta importante-

-Echizen...-llevándose la mano a la sien- siempre lees lo que no es...

-Abuela... yo lo acepto si lo dijo mi madre, pero... ¿quien es el chico...?

-No lo se, yo solo conozco que se llama Ryo Echizen...-dijo serena-

-Ryo Echizen... –memorizo rápidamente- Sakuno Ryusaki de Echizen... Ryo Echizen Ryusaki...suena... lindo -

La mujer de la fuerza suspiro aun más. La chica aun habiéndose enterado de su compromiso con un tipo que no conocía y quien sabe si fuese un mostrito horrible y muco menor que ella, ya había visto bonito su futuro apellido de casada.

Pero era muy aro que no hubiese salido mas el Inner de la chica pues, este resultaba ser una mujer fuerte, decidida y bastante de carácter que habitaba en lo mas profundo de la joven y que cuando salía tenia la divertida costumbre de repartir porrazo a todo ser viviente que se le atravesara.

Era bastante bueno pues ese que estaba dentro de ella era el que salía en las reuniones de negocios y que hacia que la joven fuese un maestro en el control de la empresa. Lo divertido era que la muy inteligente sabia como prenderlo y apagarlo, asi podia fastidiarle la vida a alguien por un rato.

Y esta resultaba ser la familia mas rica de la cuidad, una venerable pero malvada y aprovechada anciana, digo... señora... y una chiquilla con ciertos momentos de iluminación y muchas locuras en su haber. Les he mostrado...digo, presentado, a la familia Psicopataki...em... Ryusaki... deberían pagarme mas por narrar esta historia u.ú

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pues este es mi fic mas divertido hasta los momentos. Lo pase a una laptop owo que emoción tengo una; ; quien me aguanta Jujuy bueno... tengo los primeros Cáp. Listos asi que los subiré de uno por semana.

Decidí tomar el método de chia uchiha y subir mis historias en un orden determinado, para no amargarme yo con un seco se ideas y no amargarlos a ustedes mis lectores, por no continuarle.

Se que tengo muchas historias escritas por ahí en mis cuadernos de fanfictions y estoy segura que con esta laptop me será mas fácil subirlas antes con ese sola compu pues siempre me borraban los capítulos y la cosa quedaba mala T.T

Bueno me he extendido mucho, espero que disfruten de Love and Asociates, como yo disfruto de sus Rw... Espero que me dejen unooo OwO

**La hora de Internet en un cyber: 1,70 BsF (diske fuertes pfs ¬¬")...Hacer a la autora feliz con un RW... no tiene precio. ****Por eso uso... Mastercard! digo...cof cof...**

**Baeeez! x**


End file.
